


Will O' Whisper

by l_unaaexe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Clay - Freeform, Corruption, Gen, George - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Halloween, Halloween Night, Mask, No Slash, October, Scary, dream - Freeform, first fic, forest, georgenotfound - Freeform, homies in a spooky situation, i should be revising, no beta we die like men, november - Freeform, platonic, sapnap - Freeform, will o wisp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_unaaexe/pseuds/l_unaaexe
Summary: "Let me in" it whispered, its hypnotizing voice murmuring into his ear."NO-"...When Dream stumbled upon a weird jack o' lantern, he didn't think much about it. Little did he know, that carved pumpkin would be his greatest nightmare...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. T h e E v e n i n g

An orange glow.

It is mesmerizing, oh so mesmerizing. 

His consciousness was slowly fading.

  


  


Silence.

  


  


He startled, gasping.  
  
He hated the noise inside his head, the constant hum, like a swarm of wasps, swarming his thoughts, clouding his mind.  
  
The silence only made it worse.  
  
It terrifies him; the suspense looms over him like a guillotine blade, ready to fall at a moment's notice.  
He hated it.  
  
He despised the feeling; it was like a bottomless pit that just opened up in his stomach.  
  
He felt ill.

  


  


A black hand.

  


  


It came out of nowhere.  
  
It slowly moves closer, the palm covering his face. It's strange, misty fingers gripping onto his face, digging into his skin.  
  
Pain.  
  
A jolt of pain surges through his entire face, numbing it.  
  
Relief. 

  


  


Ruby droplets.  
  
They start to seep out of the fresh wounds, slowly trickling down his pale skin. His cheeks tingled as the fluid dripped down. It smells strongly of iron.  
  
It reminds him of the guillotine blade.

  


  


Asphyxiation.  
  
The hand starts constricting around his face; he clawed at the surrounding mist, trying to disperse it with no avail.  
  
Its deathly grip is rapidly squeezing the air out of him.

  


  


He was suffocating.


	2. T h e   L a n t e r n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Dream is a living nightmare  
>   
> 

Dream didn't know what to think.

  


They've been traveling for so long, trekking through the vast woods, following a possibly fake book to god knows where. It was the end of October and the end of autumn as well. His feet, fingers, and head are numb after being exposed to the wind. His combat boots did nothing to protect him from the cold.

Granted, they are called 'combat boots' after all.

He was dragged on a journey to find a mythical relic: a "totem of undying", as the book's author called it. Its description said it grants the user the ability to resurrect, to escape from the jaws of death.

As a realist, he was skeptical of its existence, he still reluctantly agreed to go on a search for it after being pressured by his friend George. His other friend, Sapnap, got forced to tag along, despite his aversion for the supernatural. 

Well, Dream couldn't deny the spark of curiosity the mystical totem created. Besides, if witches and monsters like the endermen and zombies exist, resurrection doesn't seem that implausible.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


Onwards they walked, through the gnarly branches and ground of fallen leaves. They all felt uneasy in the evening, considering it will be the full moon tonight.

Feeling just a tad bit worried, Dream glanced over to his right, looking at the top of a mop of brown hair.

George was the brunette walking beside him, eyes glued to the old leather book he was holding. He wore a warm-looking blue cardigan and a white shirt underneath, yet Dream could still see that he was shivering from the chilly air. His blue-brown eyes scanning the map with intense concentration and didn't notice a branch had nearly swat the sunglasses off the top of his head.

Luckily, Dream grabbed onto it before it did. He never knew why George wore those sunglasses despite it not being sunny, but couldn't stop inwardly smiling because he knew how much George treasured them.

Dream looked over to his right, where Sapnap was walking. Sapnap's face looked pale: he was scared but did his best to hide it. His baggy white shirt and long-sleeved undershirt covered his body, obscuring the goosebumps on his skin and his shaking torso.

Dream decided not to bring it up, as George will relentlessly tease him about it, albeit the fact that they are good friends.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


He thought he was hallucinating; the last thing he would've guessed is for them to stumble upon an actual woodland mansion.

The tall wooden structure loomed over them, its body casting a long and intimidating shadow.

It looked kind of like the one described in the book, with cobblestone arches and edges, few stories high. It probably was built by a skilled architect by the looks of it. 

Strange. Weren't woodland mansions said to be filled with monsters? 'Vindicators' and 'vexes' and 'evokers'?

  


"That... that's it?"

  


Dream frowned at the mansion. Sure, it looks downright spooky and belonged in a horror story setting, but it doesn't feel like the monster-filled dungeon he expected to see. It seems empty, abandoned, even.

George lifted the brown leather book to compare the illustration and the structure.

"Yeah, this is it. The woodland mansion sure looks creepy as hell. Let's go and see what's inside." he said, tucking the book under his arm and start to pick his way through the thorny bushes and broken branches scattered around the forest floor. Dream could hear Sapnap gulp nervously before shuffling along.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


They arrived at the cobblestone archway doorway, a giant wooden door blocking their entrance to the mansion.

The door itself looked well past its prime, with weathered planks and ivy trailing up the sides, covering it with the unsaturated shade of green. Rust spread across the metal etchings and hinges like a rash, slowly eating away the dark grey color. Iron vine details looped the handles, giving it an intricate design resembling laurel crowns. The door would've considered being beautiful back then, but now it sent chills down his arms as he tilted his head to stare up at it. The decaying wood only made it look creepier.

Ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach, Dream approached the door and gave it a mighty push.

The door slowly opened with a loud groan as the bottom scraped across the stone porch. Strangely enough, there wasn't a lock or a mechanism to open or close it.

Before they entered, he embeds the head of the axe down on the ground, its handle sticking up against the timber door, jamming it in place. 

Just in case the door slammed shut.

The three stepped inside the mansion, cautiously looking around. There was a red carpet laid out on the floor, stretching on the flooring of the hallways.

With the help of the orange sky, Dream could make out the outline of a grand staircase leading to the upstairs floor not too far away from the entrance. He could also see torch-holders on columns of the walls holding what seems to be melted stumps of old candles, guessing by the wax, frozen mid-flow towards the ground.

He was, quite frankly, unsettled by the gothic-medieval interior of the mansion.

  


  


❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

  


  


Dream, Sapnap, and George carefully walked through the winding corridors and long hallways. It seemed like the entire building was empty, save for a few stray spiders hanging around the corners of the walls. Not a single one of those monsters seen.

The book explicitly warns about the beasts and creatures they would encounter in the woodland mansion. Oddly enough, they couldn't find anything at all, not even a trace of any monster's existence.

After exploring the bottom floor, the three decided to split up to cover more ground. Sapnap and George on the second floor, Dream on the top. It was a strategically sensible move, seeing that there were no signs of danger in the place.

He began walking towards the steep staircase leading up to the third floor.

  


  


_Fweew_

  


  


Something suddenly breathed into Dream's ears.

What was that?

  


"Uhm... did... did you guys hear anything...?"

  


Sap and George turned back and looked over to him, both giving him strange looks.

"No?" they replied simultaneously. 

"Dream you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

  


So it was just him?

  


He put on a nervous smile.

"No, I'm fine! Must've been the wind blowing through the cracks in the window."

  


Sapnap shrugged. Then the two continued walking in the opposite direction.

  


_Fweew_

  


The sound surprised Dream, making him startle on the spot, almost causing him to lose his footing and tumbling backward from the steep steps of the staircase.

He immediately turned around to check if something sneaked up on him, but there was nothing.

Something's wrong. Was his mind finally overwhelmed by the exhaustion? He hasn't slept well during the last few nights.

Yeah, that must've been the reason, he thought to himself, continuing his ascent to the floor above.

  


  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


  


A couple of minutes later, Dream arrived at a dead end on the left hall. To one side was a library, and the other is a broken meeting room. In front of him stood a large wall, decorated by a wood frame and an empty torch holder. On each of the corners of the walls, however, were two holes. The holes were unusually clean, so Dream crouched down to have a better look.

Damnit, too dark-

The evening glow couldn't reach the darkness beyond the hole. Dream got his flint and steel set and ignited a piece of wood he brought with him, turning it into a makeshift torch.

That's better- 

Careful not to set the wooden wall on fire, he shined the soft yellow glow into the hole.

What the light revealed was astounding. There, on the floor, was a well-hidden wooden pressure plate.

Well, this is interesting-

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a glass flask filled with water. He gently stretched his hand into the hole and placed the fragile flask onto the plate. He quickly retracted his hand, fearing the possibility of a trap.

  


Suddenly, the wall started to rumble, crumbling from the top. Wooden chips, debris, and dust rained down from the ceiling as Dream scrambled to take shelter in the library nearby. The floor shook violently, forcing him to hold onto the wooden pillar to steady himself. He bated his breath to avoid inhaling the particles swirling in the atmosphere.

Finally, the convulsing stilled, and the air cleared. In the place of the disintegrated wall was a small, decrepit door.

Dream guardedly strolled over to it, his shoes making crunching noises while he stepped in the wood remains. He hesitantly knocked on the door in front of him. The door looked worn down, and the hinges have entirely rusted over. It was like a smaller version of the door at the entrance, but even more worn down and less sinister.

  


  


_Clang!_

  


  


The noise started him, shaking him out of his train of thought.

It was a lock, an old lock that was previously dangling on the little slot above the door handle. The lock's shackle just broke apart, causing it to fall on the ground.

At this point, Dream was pretty sure this place was old, though he never expected it to be ancient.

After a few attempts at jiggling the door, it finally gave way and opened with an audible creak.

Wiping the rust off of his hand on his pants, he took a deep breath, anxiously peering through the gap of the door.

He held up his torch and poked his head inside, half expecting to see an old empty room, but something more interesting greeted his eyes. On one side of the room, he could vaguely see some bookshelves with books in it. On the other side was just a wall with small holes and a torch-holder. Cobwebs dangled from the edges of the ceiling; the wooden floor planks had little dents and splotches on it, and the floorboards made a high-pitched noise when he stepped on them. The whole room smelled like old books and burnt candle wicks. However, there was a rather peculiar jack o lantern on a short stone pedestal sitting in the middle of the room that drew his attention.

The lantern itself looks odd. It seemed relatively new, just like it was cut fresh from the stalk, yet the cobwebs and layers of dust coating it seems to suggest otherwise.

  


_Nye-ee nye-ee_

  


The floorboards creaked as he walked, closing in on the jack o lantern to inspect it for any oddities.

Dream stared at the orange body of the carved pumpkin. For some unexplainable reason, there's this weird, nagging feeling in his stomach; his instincts were screaming at him, begging him not to touch it, fearing that something might go wrong if he did, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He proceeded to wipe away the thick layer of dust on top of the jack o lantern's lid, coughing and fanning the air in front of his face as he did. He grabbed onto the stalk, cautiously removing the top.

Much to his dismay, however, the inside of the lantern was empty.

Oh well, better shut the lid before anything happens, he thought to himself.

  


  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


  


"Dream! We're leaving!" a yell echoed through the hallway. George and Sapnap are probably waiting for him at the stairs.

"Coming!"

Plopping the lid back on, he made his way to the small door, preparing to leave the musty room, ready to close the door behind him.

  


  


Fwoosh-

  


  


Out the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of orange light appear and fade out in the darkness.

That put Dream on edge.

Maybe it was the flame of his torch or something.

He shrugged and closed the battered door behind him.

  


  


❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

  


  


The night was fast approaching- the brilliant hue of orange slowly faded into a dark blue sky, mottled with white stars. Dream and the two left the mansion unscathed, although the eerie events still unsettled them. They've chosen to stay the night in a forest clearing near a brook. Unfortunately, the supposedly relaxing sounds of flowing water did nothing to calm his jittery nerves while he set up the camp.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


"So- what'd you guys find?"

The three friends were sitting around the campfire, eating the fish they caught in the small stream. The aroma of the cooking trout wafted through the air, putting everyone at ease except for Dream.

Sapnap looked up from eating his fish to the sound of his voice.

"Something very... interesting," he grinned after wiping his mouth down. "You're gonna love this one."

Dream subconsciously held his breath when George reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a strange-looking gold artifact. It shone brightly in the light of the fire, and he could see his masked face reflected in its lustrous surface. 

"..."

  


Is this...?

  


"There's no doubt that that's the totem of undying," George confirmed, answering his thoughts. He held it closer to the fire. "Me and Sap both got one in a hidden chest when you walked off by yourself."

Dream gingerly took the totem from George, holding it with his fingertips.

The golden artifact has two arms that came together on its front, with stunning emerald gems as its eyes embedded in what looks like a head. Two little flaps sprouted from its back, with curved groves segmenting them, making them look like tiny wings.

It looks just like a miniature angel wearing golden robes, he thought.

"I cleaned the dust off before we left; the totems were stuck in that chest for so long," Sapnap whistled. "It was completely covered in dust; I'm not even exaggerating. You couldn't even see the eyes if I didn't wipe it off."

George let out a small snort.

"This nimrod sneezed the entire time he was wiping those things off." he snickered.

"HEY! At least I wasn't complaining about the spiders and cobwebs." Sap retorted.

"They were crawling onto me, okay?"

Dream couldn't say he liked their stupid bickering, but it felt like he was back in their own house, and it made him a little homesick. The thought of seeing Patches, his cat, and sleeping in his warm bed made him sigh longingly.

  


  


❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

  


  


_Fwoosh-_

  


  


"UuAh-"

Dream woke up, gasping for breath. He could still feel the mysterious black hand gripping onto his face. He was sweating bullets and panting hard, his mind and body refusing to relax as he looked at his surroundings.

Wait. He wasn't in the strange forest anymore. Then that means...

"Just a dream..."

He let out a breathy laugh of shock and relief: so it WAS all a dream. He told his body to relax, but his heart was still beating like crazy, and his muscles remained taunt; he could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his body.

Despite getting the reassurance that it was just a dream, deep down inside, he had a gut feeling that something was about to go horribly.

Dream got up, limbs shaking from anxiety as he reached for Sapnap's axe, which was conveniently placed near him. He didn't feel safe without some kind of weapon.

  


  


_Caw_

  


  


Dream jumped at the sound. Wait- no. That's just a bird. Probably a harmless nocturnal one.

His fingers closed on the throat of the axe and lifted it. The polished surface on the iron axe's blade reflected flecks of dying embers from the campfire. They resembled small, flaming butterflies, like the ones fluttering around in his stomach. He suppressed the urge to faint as he kneeled by his sleeping bag, reaching for his white mask.

  


  


_Caw_

  


  


Another bird call. Was it a crow, or was it a raven?

  


Whatever.

  


He held the white shell over his face, and he grabbed the stretchy leather band on its back and pulled it over his occipital.

A loud shriek ripped through the forest, followed by a fury of beating wings.

  


Two calls and one shriek? That must mean something, right? 

  


  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


  


The outline of the mask started to heat up against his skin. Was it burning? It did smell vaguely like burnt skin. The white shell covered his entire face, preventing him from breathing in the fresh air; he could feel the heat snuffing out the air inside his mask.

Dream's head spun.

Slowly, he stumbled to the nearby brook to relieve the burning pain.

Every step towards the water, the mask grew hotter, and the burning became more and more painful.

He looked over to the eerily still water and was utterly horrified by what he saw.

The innocent smiley face on the mask got replaced by glowing triangular eyes and a fanged smile, like the face on the jack o lantern back in the mansion.

It looked like it was absorbing darkness around him, slowly turning into an inky shade of black.

What?

He gripped the front, trying to lift it from his face.

  


  


It didn't work.

  


  


His hand dug into the side of the mask, clawing at it, desperately trying to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, murky mist seeped into his vizard, clouding around his eyes.

Panicking, he lifted his shaking arms and blindly brought the ax blade to his face, trying to split it-

  


But it didn't break.

  


  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


  


"Dream..."

  


A voice, sounding oddly similar to Sap's voice murmured into his head. 

  


"Ohh... dreee..aaam..."

  


Dream froze. Something isn't right. Whoever is talking in his head is using George's voice was not him.

Is this some kind of possession endeavor? If so, he refused to go down like this. Not like this.

"GET OUT!" he ordered, yelling the stern command in his head.

The voice faltered. In the grim silence, Dream could practically hear it jeering, making fun of the futile struggle, challenging him on a battle of willpower.

Without warning, the burning on his face increased tenfold. Dream cried out in agony, wailing and screeching, still attempting to get the mask off; the voice was relentless, continuing its hypnotic choruses and whispers.

Dream resisted and resisted. He yelled till his voice got hoarse, clawed at the mask till his face bled, struggled till his head hurt.

  


The voice wasn't helping him.

  


If anything, it was making things harder. It gradually turned into a cacophony of noises, drowning out his thoughts.

  


_No. Oh nonononono._

  


He fought on, trying his best to ignore the dissonance.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


The sudden drop in temperature made the hairs on his neck and arms stand right up.

The burning cold blade of the axe against his throat brought him back to reality.

  


Wait-

  


It just occurred to him: he was literally on the brink of death, held by axe point. Just a little more pressure and he is gone for good. His life flashed before him, and he imagined the color draining out of George and Sapnap's face when they discover his body next to the brook, along with his bloody axe.

  


  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  


  


The momentary hesitation brought enough time for the black mist to form and wrap around Dream's head, slowly but surely, suffocating him.

It screeched and shrieked and screamed in delight, the discordance growing louder and louder and louder.

  


  


_What's the point of struggling anymore?_

  


  


Dream knew damn well it was the voice influencing his thoughts. He just couldn't bring himself to continue trying. He was lightheaded and tired, his mind blanking and shutting down on him.

He let out a final blood-curdling howl, collapsing down on his knees.

He couldn't take it anymore. The pain and the noises were simply too much for him to handle. 

  


  


_Dream slowly started to lose control of his mind, his consciousness fading away._

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My socials ^ ^  
> Twitter (story cover in pinned): l_unaaexe  
> Instagram: lunaa.exe  
> Discord: lunaa.exe#1412
> 
> _cross-posted from Wattpad_


End file.
